Sin Cliché
by zota
Summary: q cursileria! en el día de los enamorados hermione y draco toman unas vacaciones ademas d 1 gran decision, oneshoot de san valentin 100 HGxDM


Empezaba a notarse el crepúsculo, era el romántico día de los enamorados, el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo las hojas a su paso. Una pareja sentada frente al mar observaba la puesta de sol, tomados de la mano se veían muy felices... y enamorados

Internamente podía escucharse una balada romántica, de esas q no sabes de donde vienen hasta que te das cuenta que sólo está dentro de tu cabeza.

La muchacha se acercaba más como quien no quiere la cosa, el chico hacía un ademán de bostezar extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba pero luego estos no volvían a su sitio, él la abrazaba disimuladamente y la muchacha sonreía como una chiquilla. Ella se atrevía a tomarle la mano y el la miraba.

Estaban a punto de besarse

-Santo Dios, que cursilada- dijo Draco haciendo una arcada- me dan asco.

Señaló a la pareja. Bueno, una de las parejas que habían en ese lugar... los miraba como si fueran una aberración, no, mejor dicho como si fueran una de esas clases de química que él no entendía.

-Si- le respondió una muchacha, la cual aparentaba unos veinte. Luego sonriéndole con complicidad se acerco más a él- pero nosotros podemos hacerlo mejor.

Draco sonrió tratando de alcanzar sus labios y darle un beso pero ella lo esquivó riendo y lamiendo su helado de caramelo, tomo a su novio de la mano. No soportaría estar más en ese lugar... lleno de parejitas mirando la puesta de sol... hey! Pensó, hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer en San Valentín.

La gente se volvía tan cliché.

-Merlín Hermione! otra vez no- Draco puso cara de resignación luego de la fulminante mirada de su novia- estamos en San Valentín.

-Descuida miii amooouuur no te llevaré a la biblioteca.

Hermione y Draco, Draco y Hermione una pareja en apariencia normal, pero no era así, claro, ellos no tenian un ojo en la frente ni siete dedos en la mano, sin embargo, ellos eran magos ya graduados de Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería para jóvenes magos... Hermione creyó que iba a terminar como Auror pero su vocación de servicio cambió hacia algo más blanco, es decir, bata blanca y muchos elementos para medir de todo, Hermione estudiaba Medimagia y Draco que creía que después de la escuela sería un Mortifago terminó siendo inefable.

Para los amigos eran una pareja un poco desacorde, pero dispareja nunca, a leguas se notaba que se amaban, todo lo que habían sufrido, luchado y protegido para mantener su relación no era en vano.

Draco pensaba (y decía) que Hermione era perfecta en un retorcido sentido de la palabra y Hermione creía que tenia los chismes asegurados con el trabajo de Draco y reía por que esa no era la verdad... ella estaba con él por que Draco era guapo, además de divertido, inteligente y cierto, ella lo amaba más que todo.

Dos años de noviazgo y decidieron pasar las vacaciones en Abercrombie. Un tranquilo poblado de quinientas y un personas, que quedaba en la costa con una pequeña playa que se abría hacia la gente. Todos eran amables y habían muy pocos magos, debían ser cautelosos... no tenían televisores, ni teléfono, ni conexión a Internet, del cual Draco se había obsesionado de un tiempo a otro, sólo poseían pequeñas cabañitas muy cálidas con chimeneas y pequeños jardincitos- pero no escojan la que tiene las cabezas de animales, porque de verdad dan miedo- dijo Remus.

Hermione se reprochaba a si misma el no haber preguntado a su antiguo profesor la última vez que había visitado Abercrombie, ya que al momento de pisar esa maravillosa tierra se encontraron con plena civilización. Cables, luz eléctrica, calefacción, Internet.. etc.

Y aunque era verdad que no pasaban de los quinientos habitantes más de alguno tenía el SPM - que demonios es eso?, la voz de Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos- el síndrome premenstrual... y aunque no se quejaba del jacuzzi Draco hacía grandes esfuerzos para no revisar su e-mail.

Esa tarde decidieron ir de paseo y tal vez a explorar, escasas veces Hermione tomaba la mano de Draco en la calle, estaba segura que a él le incomodaba un poco y esa no era la excepción. Ellos eran... un poco distintos, no necesitaban andar con arrumacos para demostrar cuanto se querían. De pronto, al pasar frente a un pequeño kiosco, el diario local anunciaba la gran puesta de sol que las parejas debían disfrutar para el día de SAN VALENTIN

Draco miro a Hermione, Hermione le devolvió la mirada y ambos se invitaron un helado... ella eligió de caramelo/mango y Draco optó por menta/chocolate. Tranquilos pasearon por la terraza de la playa que cada cincuenta metros tenia un mirador. Ya en el tercero se detuvieron y acordaron sentarse bajo un árbol.

-Como en Hogwarts- soltó Hermione

-Como siempre cariño- Hermione pensó que Draco andaba un poco profundo

Después de huir de las múltiples parejas que Draco creyó, se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar antes que el sol se hundiera en el mar, tomaron un taxi. Hermione insistió en pagar y también insistió en dirigir (mandonear) al chofer hacia donde ella quería que fuera.

Llegaron a las afueras de un pequeño bosque de pinos, Draco se quedo atrás admirando y Hermione avanzó. Mientras caminaban el corazón de Draco saltaba y se notaba por sobre la camiseta, ooh si, este era el día, se lo diría y esperaba a que ella aceptara. Tan inmerso iba en sus pensamientos que casi cae de bruces con Hermione y todo. La chica había parado y estaban frente al claro del bosque, el cual en su centro tenía una piedra en forma de cilindro y un columpio al lado.

Hermione echó un vistazo a Draco

-Ohh no querida- Draco empezó a correr.

-Yo me quedo con el columpio Malfoy- corrió también.

Draco llegó primero pero no logró frenar y paso de largo. Hermione sujeto la cuerda y se subió en el acto, riendo.

-Pero que bruto eres Draco- carcajeo con burla.

-Y tu eres... eres... mejor me siento en esta piedra que parece taaan cómoda- se acerco a la pequeña roca y se sentó, al parecer muy bruscamente, por la expresión que puso en su rostro, Hermione volvió a reír-Oh es tan placentera esta pie... dra, que blanda, hasta podría tenerla como silla, hasta podríamos hacer cositas aquí arriba.

- Ni lo sueñes Malfoy, es mejor el columpio.

-Para hacer cositas? cariño no lograría equilibrarme muy bien y más de alguno sufriría con la cuerda.

- No me refería a eso pervertido.

Draco rió

-Lo se, te referías a lo cómodo que es el maldito columpio y yo aquí sentado en una bendita roca que me dejara sin trasero.

-Ooh dios no, Draco quítate de ahí, sin trasero no- bromeo la chica.

Draco se levanto y acercándose a su novia detuvo su balanceo, la chica miro hacia arriba sonriendo, pero Draco había cambiado el semblante y estaba completamente serio.

-Hermione, debemos hablar.

La chica sintió un ta ta ta taaaaaan ta ta ta taaaaaan en su cabeza, luego asintió poniendo los pies en la tierra, literalmente.

-Ya han pasado dos años desde que estamos juntos- Hermione volvió a asentir- y lo he pensado bastante, estamos adquiriendo estabilidad, tu estudias y yo estoy de interno, tenemos una vida casi normal...- la chica no pudo evitar dar una carcajada, ella sabia el concepto de "normal"de Draco, era parecido al de "perfección"-...yo he pensado mucho, evaluado los pro y los contra de esta situación, es una decisión muy grande e importante.

Draco hizo una pausa y Hermione lo presintió, aquí viene..

-Prosigue.

-He decidido, que ahora estamos listos para...- metió su mano derecha al bolsillo como para sacar algo.

-Si??

- Para adoptar a Muffly- dijo tomándole de las manos y entregándole un pequeño collar que decía "Muffly Malfoy Granger" y luego en letra pequeña una dirección y un número.

-Ooohh Dracoooo- gritó Hermione casi llorando- me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra... Muffly!! Oh por dios, te prometo que lo cuidare mucho, será nuestro pequeño cachorro, le compraremos comida para cachorro y un pequeño abriguito para el invierno, no tan cursi como el escocés de la señora Candance... pero de frío no se muere.

Draco rió y beso la frente, los labios y luego la mano de Hermione, muy cerca de su anillo de compromiso. Horas más tarde lograron decidir en turnos quien iba y quien no en el columpio y quien luego se sentaba en la piedra para esperar al otro... llegó a oscurecerse y acordaron marchar a la cabaña.

- Creo que me llevare la roca para usarla como canapé en la sala, seguro que Potter estará feliz de sentarse...

Hermione solo rió, y emprendieron el camino a casa, pero algo sucedió, una pequeña cosquilla en su mano derecha, pensó que era alguna hormiga o una rama enredada, pero no, Draco tímidamente intentaba tomar su mano, hasta que Hermione, ayudándolo un poco se acercó más a él. Era San Valentin por Dios! y en dos semanas se casaban, nadie lo iba a saber. Y sonriendo en silencio caminó junto a él.

Total.

Si Harry venció a Voldemort y ahora tenía gemelos.

Si ron logró entrar a los Chuddleys Cannons sin matarse en el intento.

Si Remus y Tonks bailaban tango.

Draco y Hermione podrían tomarse de la mano sin sentirse incómodos,

Qué importaba si la mano sudaba un poco, definitivamente podrían sobrevivir a eso.

FIN


End file.
